He might still hate me
by Niske
Summary: Slight AU. A member of the Thunder Legion has a sister. They parted ways 12 years ago. She travels to find her brother. Ahh ok. so the thing is my first fan fic ever. Pairing between my OC and Laxus. So messed up stuff might happen. Mostly centered on the Thunder Legion. Hope you like it. ( 1 ch will be a prologue, T for cursing p.s. read the AN, thank you)
1. Chapter Prololouge

She kept staring at the rune knight. '_What?'_ That was the only thing running through her mind. _It can't be. No. _Tears started to fall. They are gone. Dead. Yui looked at her brother. He had blank face. ''Who...'' she whispered. '' WHO KILLED THEM?'' she screamed. The rune knight flinched but regained his posture:'' Please miss...'' ''Shut your crap and tell me who killed my parents!'' she whispered in a threatening voice. The man sighed:'' Dark guild named _Shattered heads. _The council is looking for... Miss Yui? Where are you going?'' He stopped abruptly. She looked at him bored:'' After them of course.'' The knight just stared at her. Her brother was still standing there blankly staring of. She ran. She will find them.

_They will pay for what they did._

Normal POV.

Yui shoot up from her make-shift bed. She put her palm on her face and rubbed it. ''Crap, again with that memory.'' It has been twelve years. _Twelve years. _Twelve years since her parents died. Twelve years since she left her home. Twelve years since she left her brother.

She hated this memory. It's been shoving up almost every night since her brother disappeared at the Tenrou island incident. _'Pff strongest guild my ass...' _She thought as she got up. '_But I miss him.' _She sighed. _'I know they are back but there is no way he will forgive me. He must think I killed them. Funny. I really wanted to do just that. Yet I'm glad I didn't. At least they paid. Oh the punishment I gave them was enough. But why do I still feel guilty? I didn't kill them. I turned them in alive even after I was through with those bastards. Ugh whatever there is nothing to do about it right now.' _

Yui sighed again. She picked up her bag and began her way towards the closest town Hargeon. From there she planned to take a train to Magnolia. The young female enjoyed walking but she's been walking for the past 5 days and the girly was eager to get to the town where she might find her brother.

_The town where Fairy Tail is. _

**AN.**

Hey there. So this is my first ever fan fiction. Seriously I would have never thought I'd actually write one. But I just wanted to give it a try. Any advise and nice criticism will be appreciated.

I guess you could call this a somewhat of an AU. The main characters will be my OC, Laxus and the Thunder Legion. This whole thing is happening after both Tenrou and the Infinity clock.

I want to inform/warn you that :

First – I am only watching the anime (English dub)

Second – English is not my native tongue.

Hope you enjoy it.

Updates will be irregular.

P.S. This is more of a prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Normal POV (Fairy Tail)_

It was the usual day of Fairy Tail. Booze drinking mages everywhere, bar fights and loud crashes. And of course finally someone smashed Erzas cake. Within couple of seconds everyone who was involved in the fight was out cold.

''As usual…'' a blond male on the second floor sighed. Though he had his headphones on the loud noises of guild could always somehow get through his music. Since the loud noise was over he took off his headphones and started listening to the conversation his teammates were having at the moment.

''Have there been any interesting mission requests lately? It's been a while...'' said a bored male with a visor over his eyes. ''_Mission, mission!'' _repeated five flying totems. ''As much as I don't like to admit it… Bickslow has a point.'' Said a female with glasses and light brown hair. Both of them received a nod from another male at the table. He had long green hair and rapier at his side. All three of them looked at their leader. The above mentioned blond male raised his eyebrow. ''Laxus? Have you seen any worthy missions for the Thunder Legion?'' quietly asked the green-haired man. Laxus sighed and closed his eyes:'' No but I heard there will be new requests on the board within few days.'' He sighed seemingly as if he didn't care at all. But they were right. It has been rather boring these past days with all the Infinity clock incident over and all.

* * *

_Normal POV (Magnolia train station)_

A young female got off the train. With a blank expression she looked around trying to figure out where exactly she has to go. Saying she didn't want to ask for help was an understatement. But since this was her first time being in Magnolia it was inevitable.

* * *

_Yui's POV_

'_I really don't like to disturb other people.' _I sighed for hell knows which time today. _Today. _I might meet my brother after all this time. A small smile formed on my face but it quickly faded. _'What if he doesn't remember me? He hasn't even looked for me. Maybe he really hates me? Well I won't know unless I find him and talk to him.'_

I looked up at the sky. It was a rather nice day. The sun was shining and it was warm. ''Hey lady! Get a move on. There are other people walking here y'know?'' some male fom behind me shouted. My eyes turned hard and I glared at him. He jumped back a little bit and murmured '_sorry' _and so he rushed away. I sighed. Again. '_Well this ain't taking me anywhere. Whatever, I'll just walk around and maybe find it on my own.' _

* * *

_Normal POV (Magnolia city)_

The people of Magnolia kept glancing at the girl passing them by. It wasn't that there weren't any tourists or other mages visiting their town but usually they didn't walk bare foot and with a scythe on their backs.

All 'n all, the girl seemed normal. Long black hair with blue strands mixed in between. Light green eyes and slightly pointy nose. She had an average height and fit body structure. If it wasn't for the scythe she would be your everyday girl.

The female continued roaming the city ignoring the glances from other people completely concentrating on finding her goal.

* * *

_Yui's POV_

''This is hopeless!'' I exasperated out loud. Some people again looked at me but I gave them a glare thus making them move on to wherever they were planning to go. For now it seemed that I was in a park. It was rather nice here. I noticed an ice cream stand. '_Mmm ice cream. Been a while since I had one.' _I went immediately towards it and bought a vanilla flavored one. I had already turned to walk away but since I was completely lost I turned back towards the ice cream seller. "Umm excuse me miss? Could you tell me which direction is the guild of Fairy Tail?'' I asked her quietly. She fixed her eyes on me and smiled: ''Of course! Just keep going east and you'll find a building resembling a windmill. That'll be the guild.'' I just nodded and was on my way_. 'Well she wasn't so bad. Next destination - Fairy Tail!'_ I smiled again and with a fast step went east.

* * *

_Normal POV (Fairy Tail)_

Barely half an hour had passed and yet another fight had started. No surprise there. The mages on the second floor just kept watching ''the show'' on the first floor amusedly while drinking their own drinks.

The day was already moving towards a late afternoon so the Thunder God tribe was soon planning on leaving for the day. Not long after they had finished their beverages and were ready to stand up and leave, the guild doors opened and in the middle of the doorway stood a person.

* * *

Authors Note

* * *

Character introduction

Name: Yui

Age: 19 soon to be 20

Magic: Soul create

How her magic works? So the magic is similar to ice-make but instead, the using element is soul. The soul's energy combines together with the casters magic thus creating a visible object or creature. This magic requires a lot of stamina thus the bigger the creation the more energy is taken from the caster. The faster the energy runs out the faster the mage is out cold. That's why a lot of training and stamina building exercises are necessary. The variability of the caster creations is as wide as his/hers imagination. Just like ice-make.

Weapon: scythe (since her magic needs a lot of energy she uses her weapon more oftenly to save up energy for serious battles)

* * *

Hey! What's up? I can't believe I'm already posting the first chapter. But thanks to not having school for the next four days I'll be posting at least one or two more.

I think you have already figured out whose sister Yui is and of course who opened the guild door. :D Also the magic is somewhat related to her brothers since they are siblings.

Hope you like the first chapter!

P.S. Crap! I almost forgot the disclamer. Heh. Ooops. So Fairy Tail belongs to the one and only Hiro Mashima! Cheers! :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Yui's POV_

'_So this is it…_'I stood in front of a windmill-like building. _'This place sure looks run down. But since there are loud noises there I'm guessing this is the place.'_ I sighed. It seems I've done that countless times already. _'It's now or never…'_ And with that I pushed open the door.

The sight before me was… It was… Maybe this isn't the right building after all. I stepped back a little bit and checked again. _'Well the sign says _Fairy Tail_ but this is just some bunch of drunks. What the hell?' _I stared inside the building dumbfounded. There was a brawl going on and drinking people everywhere. This place looks more like a bar than a guild. _'And why the heck is practically everyone fighting? Oh wait! That's right. I remember reading about them in a magazine. Something about being the noisiest and the most destructive guild around. That explains it.'_ I just had to sweatdrop at this. _'Though brother always liked fun places. If you call this fun.' _I shook my head and stepped inside the guild and looked around. Turning my head back I watched as the door closed and looked back at the guild. It didn't seem as if anyone had noticed me. Oh well. Less attention on me. The truth was, even if brother wasn't here I wanted to finally join a guild and maybe find some people I could trust. To all honesty I never had had a real friend ever since I left. Realizing this, a small frown formed on my face. _'Yeesh here I go again with the freaking pessimistic line of thought Whatever.'_

What I didn't know is that there was a second floor and the people up there had noticed me. One of them frozen in place, not believing his eyes.

* * *

_Normal POV_

The female that had entered the guild stood there for a while and looked around. Finally she decided to get a move on and went to the bar. On the way successfully avoiding flying tables, chairs and people. Finally at the bar she turned to the white haired barmaid.

The beautiful young female immediately noticed the newcomer and went straight towards her. ''Hello there! How may I help you?'' she smiled ever so nicely and cheerfully. Yui just stared at her surprised by the immediate nice attitude towards a stranger. ''I uh I'd like to join the guild if possible…'' Yui said shyly still dazed by the sweet smile and bright blue eyed female in front of her. ''Oh? How nice. Let me get the master for you.'' The previously mentioned blue eyed barmaid said as she made her way towards wherever the master of the guild was.

* * *

_Mira's POV_

'I could swear the girl reminded me of someone.' I thought as I made my way towards master Makarov. ''Master? There is someone who wishes to join the guild.'' He looked up from his mug of booze and looked at me. ''Really now? Who might be this person?'' he asked. I smiled sweetly at him and pointed towards the bar where I left the girl. He turned towards the location and smiled: ''All right! I think I'm going to talk with her in my office.'' He sure seemed cheerful. I hope he didn't drink too much already. ''Don't scare her off master!'' I shouted to his back.

I watched as he approached the young female and the surprised expression on her face when the master introduced himself. I giggled at that. She looked so cute. I wonder… If master allows her to join… Which of our resident male mages would be the best boy for her. I just knew that a mischievous glint had appeared in my eyes.

Soon enough the both went up the stairs to the second floor to master office.

* * *

_Yui's POV_

I just stared at the short man in front of me. This was the guild master? No way in hell. While following him I completely ignored my surroundings still trying to comprehend the fact of this little man being the guild master. We finally entered his office and he pointed to a seat on front of a big wooden table on which he jumped on and looked at me while I sat down. He just stared at me and I just stared back. The expression he had was confusing. I couldn't read it. Then again I was never good at reading peoples expressions. Though he seemed to be deep in thought.

''So child. Could you please tell me your name and why do you wish to join a guild?'' He asked straight forward. ''My name is Yui and …'' I averted my gaze from him towards the window and kept quiet for a while. I knew I had a reason for wanting to join a guild but I didn't expect him to ask. What if he disapproves my answer? I still need to meet him. And tell him that I…

''Child?'' I was pulled out of my train of thoughts. I looked back at him and blushed slightly in embarrassment. ''And I…'' _'What should I say?' _''I want to find a place where there are people I can trust. And a place to call a home…'' I whispered the last part but I knew he had heard. The room we were in was quiet enough for that.

The master of Fairy Tail kept quiet for a bit. ''Well you must now that Fairy Tail is not just a guild Yui. It's a family. If you…'' I just had to ask him:'' Since when families gather in a bar like place and fight each other?'' He looked at me and chuckled: '' Ah yes! Those brats and their friendly brawls… '' I sweatdroped. '_Friendly? They looked like they were out on a rampage.'_ Though I didn't say anything out loud, since I had interrupted him. ''As I was saying, Fairy Tail is a family and if you can accept them they will welcome you with opened arms. Open your heart to them and they'll do the same. They'll fight for you and you'll have to do the same for them. Do you think you can do that?'' he finished his short speech.

To say I wasn't expecting something like this was an understatement. _'Can I really do this? Open up again? Let anyone in? After I left home I hadn't really trusted anyone or even thought of someone as my friend. I know if I want to find people who trust me I have to trust them as well. But to fight blindly for some people you barely might know… Then again…'_

''A family...'' I whispered. The master looked at me questioningly. "Will I really have a family? A real one?'' I looked at him as if daring him to lie to me. It seemed he didn't think I would ask him that and then give him a somewhat of a glare. But then a kind smile appeared on his face and he nodded: '' Yes. A real and a caring one…''

My eyes widened.

* * *

_Normal POV (At the Thunder Legion table)_

All four pairs of eyes were following the old man and the young female going up the stairs and into the master's office. Once they were behind the door they looked at each other but one. Bickslow hadn't removed his gaze from the door. He just kept staring at them still in disbelieve that the girl could really be her. Laxus noticed his unmoving gaze and the fact that he didn't have his usual grin on his face made him slightly suspicious. ''Dude? Why are you still staring at the door? Most probably it's a new member and we'll get to meet her later.'' He spoke in a bored manner still keeping an eye on his teammate's expression that didn't change one bit as Bickslow turned his face towards Laxus. Freed as well as Evergreen had also noticed the change in their friend's usual grinning face. He didn't say anything just averted his gaze back at the door. Laxus crooked an eyebrow and also looked at the door recalling some of the facial features of the girl trying to figure out what was the reason for his friends strange behavior.

If anything, Bickslow had ever told only Laxus about his past. About his childhood and his family. About the death of his parents and his sisters leave and disappearance. To be honest he didn't know what happened to her or what she had done after leaving. If anything the seith mage was sure that his sister didn't even find the dark guild or if she did, she… Bickslow shook his head but still kept his eyes fixed on the closed door.

_Bickslows POV_

'_There is no denying it. It's her. I could sense her soul anywhere. It has to be her!'_ the thoughts kept repeating in my head. I knew it was her. Her hair, though longer, were the same and her eyes. They were just like mine. Though I have no idea what's up with the scythe on her back.

''It's her…'' I whispered. Laxus and the others turned towards me with questioning expressions. Laxus seemed to have realized what I was talking about.

''Yui…''

* * *

**AN**

Yay! Another chapter is up. The longest yet. Then again it's only the second one. To be honest I should be doing my history assignment but oh well. This is much more fun and I actually get to put to use my knowledge of English language.

So some stuff is revealed here. It sure didn't take long for Bickslow to figure out who came to the guild. And neither did Laxus. Smart boys I tell ya. . Though Freed and Evergreen still have no idea what's going on. Ah yes and a little bit of match-making Mira as well. But it won't go that much out of hand so no worries.

OMG. I almost forgot. I got some first reviews! And they were so nice and made me so happy. I'm really glad that my story is worthy enough to be reviewed at all. Ain't I'm a bit of a pessimist. Hah not really. ^.^ Still thank you so much!

P.S. I have only proofread this. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and other wrongs within the story.

**Disclaimer.** This wonderful anime and manga as well as its characters belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima. Except for Yui. She's all mine. Heh.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Makarov's POV_

The young girl in front of me seems interesting. The distrust and slight fear in her eyes brings worry to me. What has happened to her in the past? I coughed to gain the girls attention: ''Now that that is settled why don't you tell me what is your magic, dear?'' I smiled at her as encouragement. Her light green eyes held an unreadable expression for a second then turned to a slightly happier one. It appears she likes her magic.

* * *

_Yui's POV_

My magic… I like using my magic even if it takes some energy away. The magic reminds me of brother. And Pappa. ''Well I would like to demonstrate it if you wouldn't mind master.'' I said shyly. It is not often when someone asks me to show the magic I possess. Receiving an agreeing nod I concentrated on my magic sending it to my palms. Putting the right palm above the left one both facing downwards I chanted:

'' _Soul-create: Orchid Egret'' _A unique looking flower appeared above my crossed palms resembling a dove shaped blossom. This was one of my favorite creations. As the orchid above my palms bloomed completely I explained quietly: '' This is an orchid I came upon while traveling. I found out that this is one of the rarest there is. As for my magic… I call it soul-create since I have to say that while casting the spells.'' I released the magic and the flower disappeared. The master looked quite surprised. I guess he didn't expect something like this. He seemed to be speechless. I giggled at his expression.

That seemed to bring him back. He blinked a few times and finally was able to speak:'' Child… That is an unique magic. Where did you learn it?'' He looked at me questioningly. ''Well to be honest I discovered it by accident and once I understood what I had done I just trained with my new found magic. I never had found any books on it so I just had to learn everything on my own.'' I said honestly. It wasn't that much of a secret.

I don't think I had it while I was still at home. But I know I had it before I encountered those bastards. Anger was slowly filling me. As well as regret.

''I see. Well then let's get your new guild mark!'' he said happily. I'm getting into the guild? ''Really?'' He nodded with a toothy grin. I guess I have found a new home.

* * *

_Normal POV (Guild hall)_

Makarov and Yui left master's office and went down stairs. Much to Yui's and masters surprise it was rather calm downstairs. Then again practically everyone was out cold from too much alcohol or where knocked out by Erza for smashing her cake. Yui as well as master just sweatdroped at this. As they got down to the first floor they went straight towards Mira.

''Mira, dear, get the stamp! We got a new member.'' Master grinned. Mira happily nodded and dragged the slightly confused girl with her to give Yui her new guild insignia. ''So first of all. What's your name? And second – where would you like your new guild mark?'' the white-haired woman smiled sweetly.

''My name's Yui. As for the mark…'' she trailed off. ''I wish for the mark to be on the right side of my neck.'' Yui smiled timidly. Mira nodded and stamped the girls neck. As she removed the stamp the Fairy Tail's guild insignia appeared in a light silver color.

''Congratulations child! You are now an official member of this guild.'' Master said while smiling and already getting back to his mug of booze. Yui smiled and nodded: ''Thank you.'' She looked around and then back to her new guild master: ''I believe I'll be searching for a place to stay. Have a good evening!'' and with that she left the guild hall.

Mira turned towards the master: ''She's an interesting one. Don't you think so master?''

''Yes indeed. An interesting new fairy we have gained as our new member of our family.'' He grumbled while drinking.

* * *

_Bickslow's POV_

I watched as they left the masters office. My eyes followed every move she made as if I still needed proof that it's her. '_So she's joining the guild.'_ I listened carefully to the conversation happening downstairs. Thank you Natsu for smashing Erzas cake. Now I can actually hear something. At her introducing herself to Mira there was no doubt. It is her. As she left the guild I immediately stood up to follow her. It was to the up most importance for me to talk to her.

I started moving down the stairs but I felt a hand on my shoulder. As I turned my head I saw Laxus. ''You'll be ok?'' I nodded. To be honest I don't care what she did after she left. I'm just glad she is alive and I'm not letting her go again.

But As I got out of the guild Yui was nowhere in sight. '_Crap. Where did she go?'_ I concentrated on her soul's energy to locate her. '_There!' _I took off following the pull of her soul.

* * *

_Yui's POV_

As soon as the door closed I took a fast pace forwards. I remembered seeing a cheap inn a little bit ahead. I had just enough money for couple of nights. I guess I'll be taking my first official mission as a mage of a guild soon enough. Sure it was nice being an independent mage but the jobs requested by city mayors and councils are hard to complete. Especially if you're alone. I sighed. There is no telling if in the first month here I'll have anyone to go on missions. Then again… If brother is here and if he forgives me then I could go on missions with him. I smiled. That would be nice. Then it would be almost like old times.

_Flashback (Normal POV)_

''Hey sis'! Let's go on an adventure. Just the two of us and Pappa.'' Bickslow said to his younger sibling while having a huge grin on his face. Her eyes widen and a smile appears. ''Sure! What kind of adventure?'' Yui asks him excitedly. ''Treasure hunt.'' A mischievous smile appears on the older kids face.

Almost every day went filled with similar adventures.

_Flashback end_

'_Good old times._' The smile on my face widened. As I looked around I sighed. _'Great! While I was in 'la la' land I got lost again. Now what?'_

As I was looking around for some signs to an inn I heard someone running in the same direction as I was. As I turned around to look behind me I saw a man running towards me. As I turned fully he stopped running and walked closer to be standing in front of me. Five totems were flying around him.

We just stood there staring at each other. The man seemed familiar somehow but I couldn't put my finger on it. I averted my gaze towards the totems. As my eyes fell upon the grumpy looking one I took a step back.

* * *

_Bickslow's POV_

She was staring at me. I guess she couldn't recognize me with the visor on. As she looked at my babies and saw Pappa she took a step back. Her eyes widened. To make sure she really recognizes me I took off my helmet. Her eyes widened even more. If that's possible.

''Brother…'' tears started filling her eyes.

* * *

**AN**

And they meet. Yay. I almost didn't write the third chapter 'couse that meanie we all call Laziness almost made sure I didn't start anything today. But a big cup of hot tea put me back on track. ^.^

Since I have to go back to school as of tomorrow the updates will be less frequent. But I'll do my best to update at least two more chapters this week. (not counting this one)

Mentioning the flower Yui created I suggest you look it up. It is really beautiful.

P.S. I have made some minor changes in my last chapter, but don''t worry nothing much. Just some spellcheck and added something (one line or so :I).

Again I hope you like my story.

**Disclaimer. ** I own nothing. Nothing at all. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima. But Yui's all mine so hands off. :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Bickslow's POV_

As Yui recognizes me her legs give out and she passes out. ''Oh crap! Yui!'' _'Shit I almost didn't catch her.'_ I sigh. While holding her with one hand I put my helmet on with the other. '_Who would have thought she'd react to meeting me like this.' _ I look at her face. It's calm. '_Heh must be sleeping. Sleepyhead.' _ I smile fondly at her. Even after all these years she hasn't changed that much. '_I'll just take her to my place.' _I picked her up bridal style and carried her being careful not to get cut with her scythe. '_Seriously! What's up with this thing? Why is she carrying it around?' _I sigh again and continue the trip home. My babies like always following me. As I reach my place I can sense that someone was inside. More like three someones. I frown. '_I guess I'll have to explain to the rest of the team of what is going on. This will be interesting. Not.' _ As I enter my house and head into the living room I see the rest of my team. _Of course. _I ignore them as I get Yui to my only guest room. I tuck her in and smile. '_This sure brings back some memories.'_ I brush some stray hair of her face and put her weapon against one of the walls. As I head out I take one last glance at her and softly close the door. Returning to my living room I take in their confused faces. Even Laxus. Lifting an eyebrow at this I sit down in front of them and sigh. Again.

''So what do you want to know?'' I look at them.

_Yui's POV_

_Darkness envelops me. Opening my eyes I look around. 'What? Where am I?' There was a forest around me. I was in a freaking forest. 'Great. How the hell did I get here? Last thing I remember is… Oh I found Bickslow…' ''WHAIT? Brother! Where are you?'' I frantically turned around and called out. Then I heard a snicker behind me. I froze. I remember that awful sound. Slowly turning around I saw him. The master of the guild I despise. Jimari of Shattered Heads. 'No… Not him.' My eyes widen in fear and I clench my fists. ''What are you doing here?''_

''_Who? Me?'' he mocks me with innocent voice. ''Oh you know. Visiting one of your favorite nightmares.'' I step back.'Not again.' The scenery changes around us. I don't want to, but I look around and see it. Their bodies limp. ''No…'' I whisper. Tears streak down my cheeks. ''Please stop. PLEASE.'' I scream. Mom and dad. Their bodies lying on the ground lifeless. I drop to my knees. ''Why are you doing this?'' I ask Jimari. He just smiles at me that sickening smile of his: ''Why you ask? Well the answer is just the same as all the other times. It is just so much fun to see you so broken. Oh! Here is my favorite part.'' I try to close my eyes. I don't want to see it. But my body, no part of it, is responding. I just lie there on my knees and watch as another person appears. It's him. Bickslow. I try to warn him to run to not come any closer but not a sound leaves my lips. I watch as he comes closer and the snickering mage beside me shoots him with a dark beam. I bloodcurdling scream erupts from my throat as I watch his body collapse._

_Laxus POV_

'_I wouldn't mind finding some more information about this situation as well. Good thing Ever will be asking all the questions so I'll find out everything soon enough.' _I look at Bickslow. Even with the helmet on he seems worried. That and he keeps glancing at the guestroom. ''You know she ain't disappearing.'' I say with a slight smirk. '_Who would have thought our pervy teammate had a responsible side to him._' He stiffens: ''I know. I'm just worried.'' I frown. Bickslow and worried? Must be something serious.

_Normal POV_

''All right! I have had enough.'' Evergreen lets out in frustration. ''Who is she?'' And thus the bombarding with questions starts. ''No need to be so loud. Yui's sleeping.'' Bickslow frowns. Evergreen just glares at him still waiting, irritation and curiosity clear in her eyes.

''Fine. Her name is Yui. And she is my sister.''

''Sister? Since when do you have a sister?'' Both Freeds and Evergreens eyes widen. Laxus just nods as he already knew this information.

''I've always had a sister. I just never told you guys.''

''Alright. Then why was she out cold?'' At this Bickslow looks at the room's door where Yui slept worriedly.

''Well… When I finally caught up to her and she realized it was me she kind of passed out. I'm not sure why though.'' Bickslow frowned.

''Well it could be from shock. I mean she hadn't seen you for twelve years ya'know.'' Laxus said.

''Twelve years? What for Mavis sake happened?'' Evergreen shouted out loud. ''Shhhh!'' all the males in the room shushed her. Laxus looked at the door listening then nodded his head allowing them continue since Yui hadn't woken up. He only knew the story this far. Well this and that Bickslows parents were dead.

Bickslow sighed and began:'' Twelve years ago our parents where a part of a guild named _Lochness Lake. _ A mage guild. They were both capable mages so they were sent to destroy a small dark guild. The guilds name was _Shattered Heads._ There wasn't much information about the guild but they still decided to take the mission. I and Yui were left at home me in charge. After three weeks of them not returning, a rune knight came to our home.'' Bickslow stopped talking. He was shaking recalling that days happenings. The day when he lost everything.

''Bickslow…'' Evergreen whispered. The said man just shook his head and continued:

''The knight told us that our parents were found dead near the forest of Sumoji. I just froze. Yui on the other hand was crushed. She yelled at the man asking him who killed them. Once the rune knight revealed who they were she went off saying that she is going after them. I was still frozen in place. What happened afterwards I'm not sure of it. The next couple of days are complete nothingness. I don't know what happened to Yui or what she did after she left. I just hoped she hadn't died. Though I had looked for her I never found any trace of her.'' Bickslow finally finished the story. Some stray tears falling down his cheek.

Silence enveloped them. No one knew what to say. None of them expected anything like this. Evergreen stood up and went beside Bickslow. ''I'm sorry for what happened…'' ''Don't be. It's in the past. The important thing is that she is back.'' The seith mage interrupted her and gave her a faint smile.

Freed sighed: ''You said you don't know what happened to Yui but… Do you think that if she found this dark guild that she could have killed them?'' Evergreens eyes as well as Bickslows eyes widened at this. But instead of Bickslow answering Laxus did instead:'' No she didn't. I remember gramps talking about this guild those years back. If I remember correctly, they were turned in. Beat up and barely breathing but alive. Though no one knew what exactly happened to those mages they are all still held in the council's prison.''

Relief washed over Bickslows face but it was soon replaced by terror as everyone's else's when a bloodcurdling scream was heard from the guest room.

**AN**

Yay another chapter is up. Though I should be doing some history. Again. Seriously I'm one irresponsible teen. Oh well. Nothing to do there.

So some of the past is told here. And Yui is having one awful nightmare. Note that it is only a nightmare and not an actual memory. But the master of the Shattered Heads is real. More will be revealed in the next chapter. Most probably. I'm still not sure. Yeesh I'm so worried if you'll like this chapter that I'm rambling and rambling. So I'll just shut up.

P.S. Of the story related stuff. I hope all of you are having a nice day/night or whatever timeline you are in. Hope your days go well and I wish you all the best of luck.

**Disclaimer. **So as we all are aware this manga as well as anime belongs to that wonderful person we all know as Hiro Mashina. Nice work of his don't you think?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Normal POV_

Without a seconds hesitation Bickslow shoot up from his seat and ran towards the guest room, Laxus and the rest of the team on his heels. The door of the room shot open as the seith mage barged in immediately heading towards the bed where Yui was trashing around and screaming.

''No please! Please stop.'' The girl was pleading still seized into her nightmare. Bickslow grabbed her hands trying to calm her down or more like trying to stop her from trashing around so badly. ''Wake up Yui. It's just a dream. It's not real.'' He tried to reason with her.

Her eyes were open but all she could see was the dead body of her brother. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she wished for this to end. Suddenly warmth enveloped her. Something warm and faintly familiar was around her.

* * *

_Laxus POV_

I watched as Bickslow tried to calm the screaming girl down. Her screams were hurting my ears but I ignored it. The terrified expression she held made me forget everything around me. Her unseeing eyes that were foggy still witnessing the nightmare reminded me of something I wish I didn't have to remember. Inwardly shaking my head to rid myself of these thoughts I took a step back and closed the door. Bickslow was hugging the girl to calm her down, to make her wake up. I decided they needed some privacy. Turning to Evergreens and Freeds worried faces I sighed:'' Go home. I'll stay to make sure everything is fine.'' Both of them just nodded giving worried glances towards the door behind me and afterwards leaving.

Not wanting to eavesdrop I went to the living room and sat down. Putting on my sound pod I tuned out everything else. I'm going to do exactly what I told Ever and Freed – I'll make sure everything is fine.

* * *

_Yui's POV_

_Warmth…_ I felt warm. Something was holding me but it was nice. Calming. Darkness had again enveloped me and the flashes of the nightmare still present but I felt safe. As the dark around me started disappearing I slowly stopped struggling. '_Where exactly am I?_' I wanted to look around but my body was being restrained. I was ready to scream to get someone to help me. Even of other times no one came. Suddenly a voice reached my ears:''It's alright. You are safe Yui.'' It was a whisper but I recognized the voice. I widened my eyes and stared at my brother's face as it appeared in front of me.

''Alive… You're alive!'' I said as even more tears dropped. But these weren't tears of fear or sadness. I was crying because I was relieved. He was here and alive. I flung at him catching him of guard and pressing my face against his chest. "You're alive, you are really alive. And you are here.'' I murmured. He put his arms around me and squeezed me lightly. ''Of course I'm here. And I'm not leaving anytime soon.'' He reassured me. I just nodded. I finally got my brother back. Jimari hadn't gotten to him.

* * *

_Bickslow's POV_

'_Alive… Did she think I was dead? Maybe 'couse of the nightmare.' _ Still hugging her I looked at the door expecting to see at least Laxus but the door was closed. I sighed in relief. Yui seemed to have calmed down so I slowly let her go and stood up. ''Are you hungry?'' I asked her. Receiving an answer from her tummy rumbling I smiled. ''Ok. Freshen up and come out when you are ready. I'll fix something up.'' Getting a nod from her I went to the door and as I was about to walk out I realized something. "Oh. Don't get scared when you come out. One of my teammates is still here.'' Stepping out of now to be her room I went into the living room. Laxus sensing my presence took of his headphones and looked at me expectantly. "You staying for dinner?'' Receiving an approving grunt I sighed again and went into the kitchen.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Soon enough the smell of cooked food was spread around the apartment. As, maybe, weird as it seemed Bickslow was a good cook. Finishing putting up the table he turned towards the living room to see if Yui had went out of her room.

As the female stepped out of the bathroom freshened up and more relaxed she looked around. The room was rather simple. It seemed that no one used it much. There was a bed in the middle, a window right in front of the door to the bathroom and a wardrobe. Simple enough. Seeing that her scythe was in the room as well she nodded in approval and headed towards the door. Opening them a delicious smell of food met her nostrils. Her stomach growled asking to be fed. First room she went into was a living room. And just like Bickslow said someone was there. It didn't seem that the man had noticed her. Due to her being bare foot her steps were soundless so it didn't surprise the girl.

* * *

_Yui's POV_

'_Well better say something…' _ ''Umm… Hi?'' '_Seriously Yui? This is the best greeting you could come up with?' _I scolded myself. I redirected my gaze to my feet suddenly finding them extremely interesting. ''Hey.'' Thus came an answer. '_Or more like a grumble. Did I somehow offend him?' _ I puckered my eyebrows in a thinking manner.

''What's up with your face?'' the grumbling voice said. I looked up to see him looking at me with an raised eyebrow. ''My face? What's up with yours?'' I blurted out. A surprised expression made it's way up his face. My eyes widened in shock. '_What the heck did I just say?' _"I'm so sor...'' as I started to apologize he burst out laughing. I just stared at him dumbfounded. '_Did he hit his head or something? Why is he laughing like a maniac?' _

I looked around to find some kind of a help but all I saw was a dumbfounded brother in another doorway. ''What did you do?'' he asked averting his gaze towards me. ''I well… Umm… In all honesty have no idea…'' I looked down again finding my feet just as interesting as few minutes ago. ''Man your sister got guts, I give her that.'' The blonde man said as he finished laughing. ''I didn't even do anything!'' I said confused as I looked back up.

* * *

_Laxus POV_

' _Geez her confused face is priceless… And cute. Wait what?'_ Turning my head towards Bicks I realized he was as confused as his sister. ''What?'' '_Seriously what did I do?' _ Bickslow just shook his head. ''The dinners ready so come on!'' '_I guess he just doesn't want to get involved in whatever just happened.' _ I stood up and followed him to the kitchen, Yui right behind me still having that adorable confused face. '_Seriously, what the hell brain? I just met the girl.' _I shook my head inwardly again and sat down at the dinner table. I turned my head towards Bicks sister and watched as she took her seat at the table. ''By the way I'm Laxus. Friend of your brother.'' A smile crept up on her face at the mention of her bro. ''It's nice to meet you. I'm Yui.'' My breath hitched in my throat. I coughed: ''Yeah I know.'' She just rolled her eyes at this.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Bickslow just watched as Laxus and Yui interacted. It was obvious that it was off to a good start. He smirked as he gave everyone their food and sat down. The dinner went by calmly. Well mostly. Occasionally the two in front of Bickslow would bicker about the silliest of things. But neither of the men missed the sadness and slight fear that passed ever so often across Yui's eyes.

''I guess I'll be heading home. See ya at the guild.'' And so Laxus left without saying anything else. Yui stood up as well. ''I'll do the dishes since you cooked the dinner.'' As Yui went towards the sink she completely avoided Bickslow's eyes immediately starting with the dishes.

''Just like the old times…''

''Yeah…''

* * *

**AN**

Heyaa guys. How's it going? Man I almost thought I wouldn't make another chapter this week. Good thing I knew I would feel awful if I hadn't done it. I was planning to post this yesterday but I didn't finish it in time so here ya go.

I tried to keep this chapter somewhat light and I hope that I succeeded. Also sorry about the many many POV changes.

Shout out to the guest reviewer: I'm so glad you like my story (this actually goes to everyone who has reviewed or done the other necessary stuff to let me know that you like this story) and thank you for wishing me luck with my homework.

On a different note I hope that everyone is having a nice weekend and I wish you all the best for the new week.

**Disclaimer**. Nope I do not plan on owning Fairy Tail. The only rightful owner to this masterpiece is Hiro Mashima.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Next Day_

_Normal POV_

Soon enough the next day came with sun shining brightly and birds chirping and other nice and calm stuff that happen in the mornings. At least to most of the people in Magnolia.

''Get your ass up Yui! Breakfast's ready!'' sounded a shout behind a door followed by loud pounding on the said door.

''Fine…" sounded a small grumble and soon after a soft thud was heard. Not much later a half asleep girl was standing in the door pushing her way past her brother. ''I seriously had forgotten you were a morning person Bicks.'' She mumbled. The said male just grinned.

As the both of them went into the kitchen Yui was greeted with the sight of absolutely amazing breakfast. Fresh fruit salad, scrambled eggs and bacon, fresh green tea and a ton of pancakes with honey. Yui's eyes widen and within a blink of an eye she's at the table and stuffing her face with pancakes. ''Fthfey afre amfmmazing…'' Bickslow just chuckled at his sister's behavior and sat down as well to enjoy breakfast.

Soon after filing their bellies they both went to their separate rooms to get ready for the day. As Yui left her room she was lifted up and thrown over someone's shoulder. "Hey! Put me the hell down!'' she shrieked while punching her brothers back. ''Naah. This is too much fun.'' Came reply and soon enough they were on the street in fast pace heading towards the guild.

''This is not fun, to hell with you! Put me down! I'm warning you! Put me the fuck down and you'll only get slightly hurt! Bickslow you're a dead man!'' and so on and on all the way to the guild could be heard Yui's screams and protests and well as threats. Even though the townspeople were giving them weird looks neither Bickslow or Yui saw them. Bickslow just laughing hysterically while the latter one screaming and using the males back as a punching bag.

_At the guild_

It was the usual morning in the guild. Chatting mages, others already having their first drinks of the day. The somewhat calm morning in the guild was interrupted by a loud screaming of a girl from outside as well as their seith mages laughter. A few seconds later the doors of the guild were kicked open and there stood Bickslow with the said female cursing and threatening the said man. The guild stared at them shock evident on their faces as the girl was finally put down.

As soon as Yui had gotten down from her brothers shoulder she crossed her arms and pouted while turning away from him. Bickslow in return just ruffled her hair a bit.

Soon enough there was a squeal heard from the direction of the bar:'' Eeeeep! Babes! Blue haired green eyed and black haired red eyed babies! EEeeeeeep!'' Bickslow as well as the rest of the guild just sweatdroped at this while Yui stared at Mira confusion present on her face:'' What's going on?'' Yui looked up at Bickslow waiting for an explanation. The male just shook his head and pushed her towards the stairs to head towards the second floor. Yui just shrugged and followed Bickslow up to the second floor. There waiting for them were the Thunder Legion. As soon as they both sat down Evergreen started up a conversation.

"Hi Yui! I'm Evergreen the true fairy queen. It's nice to meet you!'' the males at the table just rolled their eyes at her while Yui smiled at her timidly: ''Hello Ms Evergreen. It nice to meet you too.'' Evergreen just smiled wider at her: ''Oh you're such a sweetheart! I'm sure Bickslow isn't even planning to introduce the others so of course I'm going to do that!'' Evergreen opened her fan and hid half her face withit while giving a slightly annoyed gaze towards the said mage who was already talking animatedly with Laxus and Freed. Yui followed her gaze and finally spotted Laxus.

''Hey Sparky!'' Yui blurted out with a huge grin on her face. Both Evergreen and Freed stared at her wide eyed while Bickslow just let out as snort and Laxus smirked: ''Well hello to you as well… Tiny.'' The girl just narrowed her eyes at him and turned her head away pouting: ''I'm not that small.'' Laxus just laughed and returned to the conversation with Bickslow while the other two members of his team still stared at the soul-create mage.

Noticing their gazes Yui made a confused face: ''What?'' Freed was first to speak: ''You called our teams leader… Sparky?'' Yui nodded: ''Yeah, that's what he gets for calling me Tiny.'' Both Freed and Evergreen looked at each other. Then at Laxus. Then at Yui. Both of them just shook their heads and Freed coughed: ''Anyway… My name is Freed Justine. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Yui.'' The said female blushed slightly: ''No need for honorifics. Just Yui is fine. And I believe it is truly nice to meet you.'' Both exchanged small smiles.

**AN**

Heya guys… Yeah sorry for this chapter, cuz it's so short. I promise that I will update it but since I'm heading out of town this weekend that might take some time. And since I promised I'd post it this week her ya go.

But I promise it will be longer once I figure out how to continue it.

Aside from that I hope all of you are having a wonderful time.

**Disclaimer. ** As if I'd ever own Fairy Tail. I'd be too lazy for that. The manga as well as anime belongs only to Hiro Mashima.


	8. Chapter 6 and a half

**Chapter 6.5**

_Previously_

''_Hey Sparky!'' Yui blurted out with a huge grin on her face. Both Evergreen and Freed stared at her wide eyed while Bickslow just let out as snort and Laxus smirked: ''Well hello to you as well… Tiny.'' The girl just narrowed her eyes at him and turned her head away pouting: ''I'm not that small.'' Laxus just laughed and returned to the conversation with Bickslow while the other two members of his team still stared at the soul-create mage. _

_Noticing their gazes Yui made a confused face: ''What?'' Freed was first to speak: ''You called our teams leader… Sparky?'' Yui nodded: ''Yeah, that's what he gets for calling me Tiny.'' Both Freed and Evergreen looked at each other. Then at Laxus. Then at Yui. Both of them just shook their heads and Freed coughed: ''Anyway… My name is Freed Justine. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Yui.'' The said female blushed slightly: ''No need for honorifics. Just Yui is fine. And I believe it is truly nice to meet you.'' Both exchanged small smiles._

_Normal POV_

Getting out of her daze Evergreen smiled at the girl and stood up yanking Yuis arm with her. ''Well then, lets meet some other guild members.'' And without waiting a response dragged the poor girl down the stairs. Yui just tried to stay on her feet by not tripping anywhere. Once down to the first floor Evergreen looked around for 'presentable' guild members. Meaning either not completely drunk, passed out or involved into a battle. Unfortunately for her at the moment most of them were doing exactly that.

Looking around the second time Evergreen fixed her gaze on a petite bluenete sitting a bit apart the most of the guild with the ever present black-haired man and a kiwi eating exceed. '_I wonder, if Yui was quite comfortable with Laxus and not intimidated at all, the maybe she'd get along with Gajeel as well.' _And with that thought in her head Evergreen began to drag Yui to the farther corner of the guild.

''Umm Ms Evergreen, where are you taking me?'' Evergreen just turned at her and smiled. Soon enough the had made it to the table. Red eyes as well as light brown eyes looked up in surprise. Evergreen coughed slightly and first turned towards the female at the table:'' Hello Levy, hello Gajeel! I'm introducing the newest member of Fairy Tail to some… More appropriate mages at the moment. So Levy, Gajeel this is Yui.'' She turned to Yui to continue, ''Yui, this is Levy,'' she pointed to the blue-haired girl, '' and this is…'' ''Hey Metal face!'' a smirk adored the young females face. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at the girl, sniffed the air and an enormous grin appeared on his face showing razor-sharp teeth:'' Well what do ya know. It's been awhile Squirt.'' As he finished his sentence he stood up and patted the already annoyed mage on the head.

''Hey! Stop calling me that. I'm not that small. If anything I'm even taller that your girlfriend over there.'' Yuis face slightly red at being again addressed as small. So at the moment she didn't even notice she had raised her voice and the mages around the guild, well at least the most conscious ones, were all already eavesdropping. The exchanged not miss by another dragon slayer.

The petite blue haired female in the back stuttering things like …_girlfriend… me… Gajeel…what… uhhh… well…umm…_ Gajeels eyes widened at the sentence. While completelt absorbing the said his cheeks were the slightest hue of red. The small blush didn't pass Yuis eyes as she smirked. ''Whoa the great Black Steel Gajeel… Bluuuuuushing?'' the super sweet and innocent voice already irritating the dragon slayer. ''Why you!'' the man attempted to grab for the innocently smiling mage buuuut was too slow. ''Aww man, you've gotten slow pin cushion!'' and laughing she jumped away from the clearly angered male. ''You're dead Squirt. Ya hear me?'' And with that he launched at the grinning girl. Successfully avoiding Gajeels attempts to capture Yui, the chase spreading through the guild.

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!'' Yui chanted while easily avoiding the now slightly calmer and already slightly amused mage. By attempting to grab Yui again and her dodging again the next was as surprise to all as well as quite predictable.

The girl was already feeling slightly tired for being chased for some time, so by avoiding Gajeels last attack she tripped… And went face first into Erzas unsuspecting cake. As Yui was getting herself up she felt as if time itself had stopped. Lifting her head and looking up with cake all over her face she saw a surprised redhead staring at her. Within a second the surprise was replaced by a dark aura and murderous glare. Yuis eyes widened and as she stood up she took a step back opening her mouth to apologize. ''Silence!'' thundered the red-haired female. Yui shut her mouth eyes widening even wider. ''You killed my cake… _Now you die!_'' reequipping a large hammer the angered female launched herself at the surprised soul-create mage. Having very little time to dodge Yui chanted: ''_Soul-create: Shield!''_ The light-green shield appeared as an orb surrounding its caster. The hammer smashed in the side of the shield sending the mage inside of it along with it crashing into the closest wall. As soon as Yuis feet touched the ground the shield disappeared leaving a slightly panting girl. Unfortunately for her the armed female was not giving her a time to recover. Avoiding the next attack by ducking and running to the side to get some distance in between them she turned around.

''Look lady, calm down. I didn't… ugffff,'' Yui had to ducked backwards, '' it was an accident okay?'' a punch was thrown at her…

_Meanwhile…_

The whole guild stood frozen as Erza attacked the new member. They all knew better than to get themselves involved. Besides the girl had to learn one way or another to know that Erzas cake was holy and not to be messed with.

On the second floor all three males were staring down worry could be seen on one of the faces, second was surprised but otherwise slight concern visible, while the third remained stoic. Bickslow clearly worried about his sister, Laxus surprised 'couse Yui was able to dodge most attacks thrown at her, and Freed analyzing the battle all together.

Evergreen on the other hand, having sat down besides Lavy while Gajeel had chased Yui was just staring in disbelief not being able to decide what to do.

Gajeel had a slight smirk on his face as he had already retreated from now considered battle-field.

_Back to the fight…_

Not being so lucky this time the armored fist connected with her face. Being thrown back some meters Yui stood shakily. Looking up she saw the female coming back for another blow she shut her eyes and shouted: ''I'LL BUT YOU ANOTHER CAKE!'' Not receiving another punch she opened her eyes and saw a fist few millimeters from colliding with her. As soon as the fist disappeared as well as the hammer the female in front of her composed herself and smiled: ''Very well. Your death sentence has been canceled.'' Yui sighed in relief. As the female turned to get another cake, this one being paid by Yui, she stopped mid-step. ''My name is Erza Scarlet. I assume you are a new member, is that correct?'' Yui nodded: '' Yes. My name is Yui. It's… nice to meet you?'' Though the last part was more of a question Erza smiled: ''Like wise.'' And thus she turned to leave again.

Another sigh of relief left Yui as she collapsed on her knees from slight exhaustion. Soon enough Gajeel made his way over to her. She looked up at him: ''Is this a usual thing around here?'' The male looked down and smirked: ''Yeah, pretty much. I guess you got lucky since you're still conscious.''

''Lucky huh? If you say so…''

**AN**

Hey ya guys. How's it been? I know it's been forever since I last updated. ( naaah just a months), so I gues though my chapters are short I'll update mostly only once a month unless I get some inspiration or more energy. Or Miss H nags me till I get some more ideas to write down.

I guess I finally got up to writing cuz this weekend I'm turning seventeen. Aww yeah. I'm old. Hehh oh well.

Anyway I know I haven't asked for this before but please review. By getting reviews I get more inspiration to write and it also makes me feel all warm inside. So all those who have reviewed BIG thanks to you. You're awesome.

Without a further a due I hope all of you are having a great summer.

**Disclaimer. ** Guess what? Hiro Mashima is not aware of my existence but still he is the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Another sigh of relief left Yui as she collapsed on her knees from slight exhaustion. Soon enough Gajeel made his way over to her. She looked up at him: ''Is this a usual thing around here?'' The male looked down and smirked: ''Yeah, pretty much. I guess you got lucky since you're still conscious.'' _

''_Lucky huh? If you say so…''_

* * *

Normal POV

As Gajeel helped the girl up _*cough*lifted her by her collar*cough*_ a nervous shuffle and a cough could be heard from behind them. '' I'm sorry about Erza. She tends to be a bit… extreme when it comes to her cake…'' said a female with a small chuckle. As Yui turned, there stood a girl a bit younger than her with blonde hair and warm brown eyes.

''A bit extreme? You're kidding right?'' sweat-dropped Yui.

"Yeah…" the girl hesitantly chuckled again,"Anyways. My name is Lucy! You're the new member right?'' While Lucy was introducing herself, Gajeel grunted something and left the two females. Inwardly Yui cringed. Right now she was alone and surrounded by strangers. Even if they all seemed friendly you never know.

* * *

_Yui's POV_

I realized I've been quiet for too long while I was staring at Gajeel's retreating back. Turning back to this Lucy girl I frowned as I realized she's been staring at me the whole time and now had a slightly worried look on her face. I shook my head and tried smiling a little bit.

''Yeah. I'm Yui." I replied shortly. The concerned expression immediately turned to that of a pure happiness. Her smile was so bright that if it was the sun it'd have blinded me. Because of how happy she seemed only because I replied and told her my name, I came to a conclusion. She's lost her mind. That or she is extremely friendly. Most probably the second but the first is more fun to think about.

While I was lost in thought about the girl's sanity I realized she's been talking with me and now was waiting for me to reply. _'Oh shit! What was she talking about? Did she ask me something?' _

I could feel my face burning up in embarrassment as I looked to the side:'' Could you repeat what you said? I didn't hear it.''

Lucy blinked but an understanding smile crept up. ''Sure. I was asking about your magic. I've never seen one like it. What's it called?''

'_Oh. That's easy.'_ ''Oh. It's called _Soul-create_. Why do you ask though?'' I replied her but couldn't help get a bit suspicious. Sure Master asked about my magic too but he had to know since he was considering accepting me into his guild. Even if I do like my magic doesn't mean everyone needs to know how it works.

''Oh wow. I remember reading something about it a long time ago. It's similar to ice-make isn't it?'' a curious twinkle entered the girl's eyes. My eyes however widened in disbelief as she said she read about it. Quickly getting out of my surprise I nodded and asked:'' If you don't mind me asking, where did you read about it?'' I asked trying not to show how interested I was in the subject, but I'm sure I didn't succeed as she smiled knowingly.

''There is book in the guild's library…"

''Can you take me there?'' I couldn't help myself and interrupt her. She giggled at that and nodded. What's so funny though? I just really want to know more about my magic.

* * *

_Normal POV_

The two females started walking towards the west side of the guild where the library was located. Lucy was smiling brightly while Yui was walking a step behind her looking around warily. It was understandable. It seemed that a pink haired kid got bored and had decided to start another fight.

Finally the library door came into view and as Lucy pushed the door open both girls let out amazed gasps. Lucy, because every time the amount of books excited her to no extent. As for Yui, the sheer amount of books was a sure way to say she's staying here for a while forgetting the world.

The library was indeed huge. All wall consisted of shelves covering them with the exception of the South wall which was a huge window. And if the shelves by the walls filled up with books to the top wasn't enough, there were huge shelves all around the room stocked up from both sides. Truly a book lovers paradise.

''The section of soul magic is there by the window. There are a couple of chairs and tables too…''Lucy started but trailed off as Yui rushed quickly past her towards the section. Leaving the girl be, Lucy quietly left the library going to the bar afterwards.

* * *

_Lucy's POV _

'_She seems like a nice person…'_ I thought as I skipped happily towards Mira to get a strawberry milkshake. Just as I came to be by the bar Mira put the shake in front of me with her ever present smile. ''So Lucy. Where did you lose Yui?'' the barmaid asked me as she leaned in the bar top. ''In the library. She wanted to research her magic a bit more.''

''Oh.'' Came her reply. Mira seemed disappointed. I just shrugged and continued sipping the heavenly drink forgetting the world.

* * *

_Yui's POV_

_This is incredible. Not only is my magic explained but it's history as well as ways to improve and I guess you could call it upgrade it. _

''_Soul fusion- only performable by soul-create mages and animals willing to share their soul for a small amount of time. However if the fusion is to fail the animal's soul will cease to exist and the casters magic might disappear. This type of magic is highly advanced and not advised to use by anyone unless in a crucial situation…''_

My eyes widened. Though advanced the spell wasn't that hard to remember. It won't hurt to be aware of it. I just hope I won't have to risk it and use the chant. I put the book down and reached for another. This one being on the history of Soul magic. I wonder what's the history of soul-create.

Hours passed as I continued reading my eyes not believing the words being written down. Fear found it's way in me and small trembles wrecked my body. I slammed the book shut almost throwing it away. Flashes of what was written burned in my mind.

''_In the history of magic soul-create magic was used actively by dark mage guilds to create or as put in the past summon beasts from the past, such as dragons, werewolves, wyverns, monsters of each kind, even long gone demons, to slay villages… 400 years ago one of the dark wizard's Zeref's right hand man was a soul create mage. The distraction created just by this one female was on par with that of the demons of the Book Of Zeref…soon after Zeref had disappeared all soul create mages were hunted down and killed… No descendants were to remain…''_

Slowly standing up I put the books in their respective places and left the library. What I read was horrific. But I won't let it bring me down. I was not like those mages. I would not use the magic I have to harm others. I'm glad no one remembers the havoc caused by those mages. At least I hope not.

I sighed. This crap was way too much to take in. Who cares that my magic's ancestors were crazy lunatics who craved to kill. That happened in the past. And there is no reason to worry about it. I huffed. Damned book. Making me feel all depressed and stuff.

Leaving the library I went to the bar. I was starving.

* * *

_Normal POV_

The library door creaked open and Yui left the room moving towards the bar. Sitting down she waited for Mira to attend to her.

''So Yui. What can I get you?'' asked the ever cheerful bartender.

"Today's special and a cup of mint tea.'' Offering a small smile in return Yui replied.

''Coming right up!'' chirped Mira and skipped to the kitchen.

Yui sighed and looked around the guild. It seemed that it was even fuller than in the morning. That and everyone is partying like crazy. _'Did I miss something?' _Sweat-dropped Yui as she turned back around to pay for the food that just arrived.

''The guild's lively isn't it?'' smiled Mira as she looked around with a motherly gaze. Yui gulped down the first bite and nodded. ''Yeah. Did I miss something? Seems like everyone's celebrating something…'' Yui trailed off.

''Naaah. This is an everyday shit.'' Instead of Mire replied a male from behind Yui. Recognizing the voice Yui's face split up in a huge grin as she turned around. "Hey Bicks.''

''Hey yourself. Once you're done let's go. It's getting late either way and it's passed your bed time missy.'' The seith mage chuckled at the disbelieving expression on Yui's face.

''How fucking old do you think I am? I'm not a kid anymore. I'm leaving whenever I want to!'' huffed Yui as she returned to her plate.

''Oh? So are you saying you know where I live?'' smirked the male as he sat next to her. Yui decided to ignore the man in order to have proper dinner without interruptions. Bickslow grinned knowing he won. ''I'll be on the second floor.'' He whispered in her ear and gave a chased kiss on the girl's cheek. Stand up he almost jumped as Mira squealed and passed out. Shrugging it off Bickslow left leaving a confused Yui with agape mouth with a fork on its way to her mouth.

* * *

_Unknown POV_

''Aww, little Yui is happy and back with her big brother. How disgustingly cute.'' I laughed maniacally. A guard from outside my cell yelled for me to shut up. I just grunted in acknowledgment and resumed concentrating.

'_This won't do. This won't do at all. Little Yui shouldn't be happy. A happy and loved mage doesn't kill anyone with no regrets. If this continues I'll lose my only chance to get my hands on Keraira's only descendant…'_

* * *

**AN**

I'm not dead! Yayy.

So I'm sick at home. And I finally found inspiration to write again. Weird.

I'm really really sorry for the long wait. It's been half a year practically. I myself can't stand when writers don't update for a long period of time. And here I am doing the same thing. And I have No excuse for this. School wasn't even taking that much of my time. However I did let into my super lazy side. But I'm fighting it now. See. I've got a new chapter up! That's good, right?

Anyways, I hope everyone is happy or whichever emotion you feel most comfortable having right now. I wish all of you bunch of love and stuff like that.

And no romance in this chap. Live with it.

**Disclaimer. **No one in their right mind would give me Fairy Tail. And that is acceptable. Hiro Mashima is sane enough to know not to give Fairy Tail to anyone.


End file.
